What are human girls made of
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Eunice's relationship becomes deeper and more intenss. It's as if they were meant to be together. Has slight Bwen  Ben/Eunice fic  Please review...  Thank you...


What are human girls made of

I do not own Ben 10

He knew he loved her. From the moment he saw her, he knew that they were meant to be together. She was beautiful. She had smooth long blonde hair, she was skinny and she had a nice figure, and she just had a wonderful smile. But what he's about to hear about her will change their life forever…

"She's not human" said Azmuth

"You're lying!" yelled Ben

"I'm not lying to you Ben. I'm telling the truth. You saw that she has those green buttons on the back of her neck. It proves that she's a machine… I'm sorry Ben" said Azmuth

Ben sighed

"Damn it!" he said angrily and punched a nearby tree with all his might and it ended up making a small crater in the tree's bark. He started to walk away but Gwen stopped him

"Ben wait" she said

Ben turned around and said

"What?"

"I think I might be able to help you" she said

"You can? How?" asked Ben with hope in his voice and his eyes widened

"I think I might be able to make Eunice human by using my powers"

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yeah"

"So let's give it a shot" said Ben as they walked towards Eunice and she took a few steps backwards and raised her hands in surrender and fear

"Wait a minute. What are you gonna do to me?"

"Don't worry Eunice. We're just gonna try to transform you into a regular human being." Said Ben

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked sacredly

"It might hurt a little bit. But it's worth it. You wanna be human right?" asked Gwen

"Yes. I do. I would do anything for it."

"Well alright then. Let's give a try" said Gwen

"But I want to hold Ben's hand while you do it. It will make me feel better"

Ben smiled and blushed slightly. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear in a comforting voice

"It's gonna be alright. Don't worry…" he gave her a kiss on the cheek as they both smiled and blushed.

Gwen raised her hands and pointed them at Eunice. They started to glow in pink and a pink spiral of manna started to engulf Eunice's body and her body started to glow in pink and then the glow disappeared and Gwen collapsed on the ground.

"Gwen!" yelled Ben and ran towards her as the rest of the gang joined

Ben kneeled beside her and lifted her limp body

"Gwen? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I just fainted" said Gwen a little tiredly.

"Did it work?" she asked

Eunice put her hand behind her neck and her eyes widened with joy.

"Yes! It worked! It worked! I'm human!" she jumped in her spot

"Thank you Gwen. You're the best cousin I could ever have" he smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him one on the cheek too

"You're really the best Gwen. You know I love you right?" he asked

"Yeah. I love you too Ben. As a cousin that is"

"Good to know" he said with a smile

"You're welcome by the way" said Gwen

Ben smiled and departed from the hug and embraced Eunice into a loving hug

"This is so great…" he said

"Yeah. It sure is" said Eunice

They both smiled due to her last remark and they departed from the hug and looked each other in the eyes as their faces grew closer and closer to each other until their lips met into a soft loving passionate kiss. It was so loving… so passionate and so… young… yeah… it was a soft, young and loving passionate kiss… and they couldn't be happier about it…

They slowly departed from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes and just embraced each other into another warm loving hug and Eunice said into his shoulder

"Now we can be together forever"

"We will Eunice… we sure will…" said Ben and kissed her on the cheek as she did the same as they continued to hug each lovingly like that…

10 years later

Ben and Eunice were a couple for ten years now and they were now 26 years old… and Ben decided that it's time to propose to her.

They were in a French restaurant and were having a nice tasty dinner. When Ben felt it was time he spoke up

"Eunice?" he said

"Yes Ben?' she replied

Ben got down on his knees and opened a blue plastic box revealing a beautiful diamond ring and said

"Eunice? Will you marry me?"

Eunice eyes opened in shock and happiness and she said

"Yes Ben. I would love to marry you…" she smiled as Ben slipped the ring onto her finger and she said in an excited voice

"It's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you are…" said Ben with a smile as they both smiled due to his last remark and he embraced her into a warm loving hug and then kissed each other on the lips lovingly

Several months later…

We rejoin our two love birds on the day of their wedding which is about to come to an end

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as Ben kissed his new wife and they walked out of the church and into the Limo that would take them to their honeymoon in Cleveland Ohio where they would spend the rest of their lives…

Several months later…

Eunice came up to Ben. She had some very important news for him

"Ben?" she asked

"Yes honey?"

"I think I'm pregnant…" she said shyly

"Are you sure?" he asked

She nodded

Ben just embraced her into a warm loving hug and said

"That's wonderful Eunice... just wonderful…"

Several months later…

Eunice was sitting on a hospital bed and said

"Well congratulations Ben, you're a daddy" she smiled

"She's beautiful…" said Ben as he sat down near her on the bed and they looked at their new born baby

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Ben

"I don't know. What do you think we should call her?"

"Hmm… how about Lily? That's a nice name don't you think?" suggested Ben

"I think it's a beautiful name" said Eunice and smiled happily as Ben smiled happily too

"Alright then. We will call her Lily" said Ben as they both smiled again and leant to kiss each other on the lips and then embraced each other into a warm loving hug… they eventually fell asleep while hugging each other warmly and lovingly and they looked very cute that way…

They would eventually wake up into the best life they could ever wish for… yeah… the best life they could ever wish for… yeah…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
